


Matchmaker

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Matchmaker

Harry brushed his fingers over a dozen pieces of wood he'd selected for the task, reaching out with his magic to try and find the best match for what he had in mind.

The yew was hard, cool. The pine, far too soft. 

He stilled over the white oak. It was more durable than its sister, red oak, as well as pliable, and he could feel the latent magic within it, warm and comforting.

Taking the stick to the chair where he worked on all his wands, Harry began to carve. He worked more by feel than sight, somehow knowing just where to trim and taper.

"Who is the lucky recipient?" Severus asked, bringing Harry a fresh pot of tea and a couple of digestives to go with it.

"I'm hoping it will be a match for Al," Harry said, setting it aside and taking a sip of tea. "Thanks for this."

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement. "He does have a rather unique magical signature already."

Harry nodded and picked up the wood again. "Once it's cured, I'll let him handle it, see how it feels."

Severus pursed his lips. "I do not want a repeat of James's first experience with a wand."

Harry laughed softly. "I promise we won't try it out anywhere near your potions ingredients."

"Foolish wand-waving," Severus muttered as he headed for the door. 

Harry grinned and got back to work, putting the image of Severus waving his _wand_ out of his mind. For now.


End file.
